1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gaskets used for providing seals between micro-machined devices and connections to the micro-machined devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a cross-sectional view of an apparatus 10 according to the related art. The apparatus 10 illustrated in FIG. 1 includes a planar manifold 20 having a manifold inlet 30 on one of its surfaces and a manifold outlet 40 on another of its surfaces. In between the inlet 30 surface and outlet 40 surface are a series of micro-machined components that allow the apparatus 10 to function according to a specified purpose. For example, the apparatus 10 could function as part of a gas chromatograph, as discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,868 to Craig et al., incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
Adjacent to the surface of the planar manifold 20 that includes the inlet 30 are positioned, sequentially, an o-ring gasket 90 and a diffusion-bonded plate 80. The diffusion-bonded plate 80 effectively xe2x80x9csqueezesxe2x80x9d the gasket 90 and, if the gasket 90 is positioned properly relative to the inlet 30 and the plate 80, the squeezed gasket 90 is reshaped to form seals with the planar manifold 20 and the diffusion-bonded plate 80. The pathway to the inlet 30 (through the gasket 90 and the diffusion-bonded plate 80) allows for a sample to be introduced into the apparatus 10.
FIG. 2 illustrates an elevated, top perspective view of the related art o-ring gasket 90 included in FIG. 1. The o-ring gasket 90 includes a web 100 and several o-rings 110 molded into the web 100. When the gasket 90 is properly positioned relative to a planar manifold 20, the o-rings 110 in the gasket 90 are centered around the inlets 30 of the manifold 20. In this position, when squeezed by the diffusion-bonded plate 80, the gasket 90 forms seals with the planar manifold 20 and the diffusion-bonded plate 80. These seals prevent the sample introduced into the planar manifold 20 from leaking out of the apparatus 10.
Among the disadvantages of the related art apparatus 10 and related art o-ring gasket 90 is the inherent difficultly of properly aligning the o-rings 110 relative to the inlets 30. Unless care and caution are used to position the o-ring gasket 90, proper seals will not be formed and the sample may leak out of the apparatus 10. The sample will also leak out of the system if the o-ring gasket 90 is not properly aligned with respect to the diffusion-bonded plate 80.
Hence, what is needed is a method of conveniently and cost-effectively manufacturing an o-ring gasket that can be conveniently positioned between a planar, micro-machined device and/or a plate that compresses the o-ring gasket to create a seal.
According to one embodiment, a gasket for sealing an interface to a micro-machined device that includes a web for placement adjacent to the micro-machined device wherein the web includes an aperture and a tool post protruding from a first surface of the web.
According to another embodiment, a gasket for creating an interface to a micro-machined device that includes a web for placement adjacent to the micro-machined device wherein the web includes an aperture and a frame protruding from a first surface of the web.
According to yet another embodiment, a micro-injector that includes an injector die and a first o-ring gasket adjacent to a first surface of the injector die, wherein the first o-ring gasket includes a web adjacent to the injector die, an o-ring in the web, and a tool post protruding from a surface of the web.